otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"Spirit Idol Competition"
Event Period Event duration: 26/04/17 (3PM) – 10/05/17 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 03/05/17 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 10/05/17 (3PM) Reward Claim: until 13/05/17 (3PM) ♦ All times are based on the GMT +8 time zone. Intro One day, a very unusual message was delivered to the Bureau of the Occult. It was a request for help with a music performance. But why would anyone ask for help from the Bureau of the Occult, of all places? With questions running through her head, Sola arrived at the venue, only to find a gathering of the most famous spirit idols. The more fans a spirit idol has, the more powerful they become. Each spirit was fighting to prove they were the best idol of all, determined by their performance and the response of their fans. It was called the "Spirit Idol Competition." Sola and her friends were called to this event to offer their support to the idols! From an ancient dancer to a group of elves to the greatest pop star in Hell, all sorts of idols were gathered together under one roof! Event Summary 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach level 5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, Voting Slip (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking) - Through ranking you can receive the special daemon Platina Elf. 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 5 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain Voting Slip - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of Voting Slip drops - Event daemons’ special abilities, some passive skills and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of Voting Slip - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more Voting Slip! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use Voting Slip to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon Exchange will become available - Exchange consumes Voting Slip obtained from battles 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon “Platina Elf”) - First half: 04/26/2017 15:00:00 ～ 05/03/2017 14:59:59 - Second half: 05/03/2017 14:59:59 ～ 05/10/2017 14:59:59 - Total ranking: 04/26/2017 15:00:00 ～ 05/10/2017 14:59:59 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional Voting Slip! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance -★4 Star Mine: Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100% during the Event -★4 Zirco Elf: Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100% -★4 Diablada: Increases the drop rate of Voting Slip by 33%~100% - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect - For each limit break by the above daemons, the special ability effect increases by (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%). -★4 Star Mine, ★4 Zirco Elf and ★4 Diablada have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 05/10/2017 14:59:59 (GMT+8). During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - Orias (★3): Slightly increases the drop rate of Voting Slip - Sodium Elf (★3): Slightly increases the drop rate of Voting Slip - Ame-no-Uzume (★4): Slightly increases the drop rate of Voting Slip - Genjo (★4): Slightly increases the drop rate of Voting Slip - Lucifer (★5): Moderately increases the drop rate of Voting Slip - Platina Elf (★5): Moderately increases the drop rate of Voting Slip - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect 10. Other - Once 3 stars have been achieved in a battle, player can choose to use 3 times the SE cost to obtain 3 times the battle reward. Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon SE and Progress required on Chapters Event Gallery Platina Elf Icon.png Spirit Idol Competition Facebook Cover.png Platina Elf Square.png Lucifer Preview.png Spirit Idol Festival Chapter 2 Background Square.png Spirit Idol Festival Chapter 5 Background Square.png Seir Story Render.png Aurum Elf Story Render.png Category:Events Category:Special Story